


Late Night Playtime

by Ralkana



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one playful Buffy, and add a teasing Angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I don't own them; Joss and Mutant Enemy and all the various other Powers That Be do. If I owned them, I'm pretty sure they'd be much, much happier.
> 
> Author's Note ~ A writing exercise that turned into a post-Shanshu interlude.
> 
> Timeline ~ Several years after the events of _Chosen_ and _Home_ , post-Shanshu.

 

She stood before the window, gazing out at the brightly lit city. It was late, after midnight, and he wasn't home yet. Shivering, she rubbed her arms through the silk of his shirt, fleetingly wondering if she should put something warmer on. She banished the thought, loving the feel of only his shirt and his scent surrounding her.

The door opened, and though he moved silently, she could see his reflection dimly in the window, a sight that made her heart leap, even after all these months. He crept up behind her, but she did not turn or acknowledge him.

She moaned as his arms slid around her waist and his lips skated across her ear, as he whispered words of want and love and need. She ground her hips against him, rocking against the heat, the hard insistence of him.

Turning in his arms, she captured his mouth with her own, smiling as he groaned and parted his lips to allow her in. Her tongue darted into the warm cavern of his mouth, finding and playing and mating with his. His large hands slid down to cup her ass and pull her more thoroughly against him, trying to fuse them so that they never could be parted.

"Welcome home, lover," she whispered, a wanton smile on her face. She drew him toward the bed, lifting his shirt over her shoulders as she did, baring herself completely to him. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her skin, and she put an extra sway in her hips, laughing huskily at his growl of approval.

Easing herself onto the bed, she shivered at the texture of the velvet bedcovers and satin sheets against her skin. She lay back on the pillows, looking up to where he stood over her. The thin material of his shirt clung to his broad chest, his lips were curled in a sensuous smirk, and his dark eyes were hungry as they feasted upon her.

She ran a hand over her skin, closing her eyes at the warm touch and the cool air in the room. Humming in satisfaction, she trailed a finger along her chest, circling her nipple, feeling it tighten. She felt the bed settle under his weight and opened her eyes to find him moving up the bed toward her, stalking her, his chest bare, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Her impish grin and smart remark were cut off as she found herself pinned under his body, his mouth over hers, the rough material of his trousers chafing pleasurably over her sensitive skin.

His hand cupped her cheek, holding her still as he ravaged her mouth, and the other hand slid up her side to knead a firm breast. She moaned into his kiss, arching up into him, and she felt him chuckle against her lips. _Smug bastard!_ she thought, and she tried to pull away angrily, but her body defied her, needing his touch.

His lips whispered down her jawline to nestle into the curve of her neck, and she slid her hands up his broad, muscled back to curl into his thick hair. The kisses traveled further, and she gasped as she felt his warm tongue laving her aching nipple, momentarily soothing the ache, only to have it intensify as his attentions to her continued. He cupped a breast in each hand, sliding his tongue in the hot cleft between them, nipping at her, whispering her name into her skin.

She was writhing against him, her hands sliding over his slick skin, desperate to touch as much of him as she possibly could. Lights and colors were starting to flash behind her eyelids when he nipped at her one last time before sliding further down her body, trailing kisses down her belly, swirling his tongue briefly in her navel. She jumped and gasped his name, and he groaned at the need in her voice.

His hands grasped her thighs, parting them, opening her to him, and she cried out as she felt cool air against her heated skin. She felt jumpy and embarrassed at being so open, so vulnerable to him, and she was about to close her legs when his voice stopped her.

"God," he groaned, his words choked with desire, "So damn beautiful!"

His words increased the languid, liquid heat within her, and she quivered with need.

"Please, baby," she panted, her hands tangling themselves again in his thick hair as she tried to pull him closer to her. He resisted, glancing up at her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"What do you want?" he asked with a smirk.

Her eyes flashed with anger. _No games! Not now!_

He grinned back, and she knew he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she felt like screaming.

"You started it," he whispered, and she realized with a groan that he was right. She had teased him, and normally she was all for fun, and for teasing that went on until they begged for each other, but right now, she needed him.

He must have seen the desperation in her eyes, because the playful, teasing glint disappeared from his, leaving only the dark fire of his need. With a groan, he lowered his head, inhaling her scent, and then she did cry out as he slid his tongue along her silken folds, lapping at the honey within.

Moaning, she arched against him as he slipped two long fingers within her, sinking them deeper into the tight sheath that rippled around them as his tongue flicked over her swollen bundle of nerves. He curled his fingers as they stroked in and out, caressing her, deftly finding that spot that only he had ever been able to find, and she gasped, his name a prayer, a curse, a benediction on her lips.

So close, she was so close, her body tightening around him, muscles flexing and releasing as he set a fast, demanding rhythm. She clutched at him, bucking against him, needing him and the sweet torture he was inflicting upon her.

Small hands gripped his shoulders, fingernails curling into his hard, toned flesh to hold him to her as he pistoned his fingers within her, adding a third as he growled and nipped at her sensitive nub. The fire snaked through her, and her stomach knotted with the pleasure/pain. She threw her head back and screamed his name, her thighs tightening around him, holding him to her as the waves crashed through her.

She fell back to Earth, moaning as she realized he hadn't stopped his movements, his fingers still plunging within her as he lapped up all the honey her body had to give. His tongue skated across her now over-sensitive knot of nerves, and she hissed as she tried to evade his determined fingers and mouth.

"Please, baby," she moaned, babbling in her need. "Baby, no more, please, too much, need you, now, need you inside me, hot inside me, please…"

His head jerked up at her words, and the sight of his face, flushed and slick with sweat, glossy with her juices, caused her to whimper again, the hot, throbbing coil of desire tightening deep within her belly. He raised himself to his knees, shaking hands fumbling at the fly of his trousers. She giggled weakly as he cursed the buttons, her laughter choking off as he tore the silk of his boxers in his haste to be inside her. His cock jumped free of the material, hard and jutting, the head glistening in the room's dim light.

"God, now!" she growled, and his eyes closed and his cock twitched at the demand.

He lowered himself onto his elbows above her, staring deep into her eyes as he dragged the head of his cock through her slick folds. Her eyes closed at the sensation, and he stopped.

"No," he murmured. "Look at me."

She did, and he drove himself inside her in one long, slow push. Her muscles rippled around him, and she gasped at the heat and the length of him, filling her, stretching her, claiming her.

He rocked against her, plunging deeper, and she locked her legs around his waist, arching up into him, panting as she tried to pull him completely within her. Steadily, slowly, deep, so deep, so full, and she wanted more.

"Faster," she panted, squeezing him within her, and he grunted at the sensation. Again, she tightened her inner muscles around him, and the eye contact that had been so important to him was lost as his eyes rolled back and then fluttered closed. His control slipped and his hips slammed forward as he buried herself to the hilt within her. Her cry was triumphant, but he couldn't tell, and he stilled, brushing her damp hair back from her face.

"Hurt?" he grunted, and she shook her head, grinding her hips into his.

"God, no! Don't stop!" Gasping, she gripped his biceps and urged him to movement.

He withdrew, leaving only the head of his cock within her before pushing all the way in again, straining against her, repeating the movement as they worked in tandem to set a rhythm.

The world around them disappeared as they lost themselves in each other. There was nothing but the pleasure in their lover's eyes, nothing but the sound of harsh breathing, flesh on flesh, hearts that raced together, nothing but the feel of slick skin on slick skin.

With a groan, he rose up on his knees, pulling her thighs up and apart as he thrust himself deeper and deeper and deeper within her. Her body rippled around his plunging shaft, and she whimpered with him when the tip of his cock nudged up against the neck of her womb, their cries escalating as the touch came again and again.

His thrusts grew shorter, erratic, and he lunged wildly now as shards of pleasure sliced through them both. She felt him slipping closer and closer to the edge, felt as his cock hardened and lengthened inside her, and she was full, impossibly full, and it was torture, and it was heaven.

"Come on, baby," she urged him, her words uneven and breathless as he pounded into her, and then she spoke no more, gasping and clutching him to her.

He gave one last jerk with a yell that was half prayer, half her name, and the flooding heat that filled her sent her spiraling over the edge and into his arms in the darkness.

The fire crawling over her skin was barely beginning to subside when he rolled onto his back, pulling her to lay over his chest.

"You're late," she gasped, pressing a kiss to his smooth skin. His body was slick, flushed with exertion, and his heart pounded beneath her ear. The joy and the desire bubbled up again, and she pressed another kiss to his heaving chest.

He chuckled weakly, the vibrations shuddering through her and feeding the fire anew. "If this is how you greet me, maybe I should work late more often," he whispered, drawing her lips to his for another searing kiss.


End file.
